elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Alchemy (Online)
Alchemy is a skill tree appearing in . An alchemist can create potions, consumable items, and poisons from ingredients using alchemy recipes combining natural reagents growing in the world with a water solvent at an alchemy station. All reagents have hidden traits which determine a potion's effects. Similar traits from different reagents must be combined to bring out a potion's magical qualities. Sometimes a trait that gives a potion a beneficial effect can also have a negative counterpart. If the wrong reagents are mixed together, they might cancel each other out. A skilled alchemist learns to experiment to find the combinations that will give the best results. Mixing certain ingredients together can produce either beneficial, harmful, or a combination of both, effects in potions that imbue a temporary boost or loss to the drinker's statistics. An example is armor potion, which raises the Vestige's armor rating while lowering the vestige's weapon damage. Skills Passive skills *Solvent Proficiency: Allows the use of ___ to make potions and poisons. **Rank 1: Natural Water, Grease, Clear Water, and Ichor (Unlocked at Alchemy Level 1) **Rank 2: Pristine Water and Slime (Unlocked at Alchemy Level 10) **Rank 3: Cleansed Water and Gall (Unlocked at Alchemy Level 20) **Rank 4: Filtered Water and Terebinthine (Unlocked at Alchemy Level 30) **Rank 5: Purified Water and Pitch-Bile (Unlocked at Alchemy Level 40) **Rank 6: Cloud Mist and Tarblack (Unlocked at Alchemy Level 48) **Rank 7: Star Dew and Night Oil (Unlocked at Alchemy Level 49) **Rank 8: Lorkhan's Tears and Alkahest (Unlocked at Alchemy Level 50) *Keen Eye: Reagents: Herbs and fungi in the world will be easier to see when you are __ meters or closer. **Rank 1: 20 meters or closer (Unlocked at Alchemy Level 2) **Rank 2: 30 meters or closer (Unlocked at Alchemy Level 6) **Rank 3: 40 meters or closer (Unlocked at Alchemy Level 17) *Medicinal Use: When using potions, resulting effects will last __% longer. **Rank 1: 10% longer (Unlocked at Alchemy Level 8) **Rank 2: 20% longer (Unlocked at Alchemy Level 35) **rank 3: 30% longer (Unlocked at Alchemy Level 50) *Chemistry: Produces __ extra potion(s) or __ extra poison(s) per crafting attempt. **Rank 1: 1 extra potion and 4 extra poisons (Unlocked at Alchemy Level 12) **Rank 2: 2 extra potions and 8 extra poisons (Unlocked at Alchemy Level 25) **Rank 3: 3 extra potions and 12 extra poisons (Unlocked at Alchemy Level 47) *Laboratory Use: Allows the use of up to 3 reagents while mixing Potions or Poisons *Snakeblood: Reduces duration of of negative effects in potions by __% when consumed. **Rank 1: Reduces by 50% (Unlocked at Alchemy Level 23) **Rank 2: Reduces by 80% (Unlocked at Alchemy Level 33) **Rank 3: Reduces by 100% (Unlocked at Alchemy Level 43) Leveling tips on alchemy *Investing 30 Champion Points into The Tower constellation will increase the crafting inspiration by 20%. Therefore, leveling crafting skills will require less materials and time. *An active ESO Plus membership also grants additional inspiration. *A Skill Point should be spent on Solvent Proficiency every ten Alchemy levels. Using the highest level solvent possible will greatly increase the experience gained, however, if the player's current character level is not high enough he may not be able to use the potions crafted. *Poison solvents are much easier to farm than potion solvents, they are dropped by Trolls, Ogres, Giants, Mammoths and minor Daedra such as Scamps. Shatul Wayshrine in Wrothgar (Online), Gurzag's Mine in western Greenshade and City of Ash are good spots to farm poison solvents. *Keen Eye: Reagents pasive skill is useful to obtain crafting materials. *Fleshfly Larva, Beetle Scuttle, Scrib Jelly, Spider Egg and Mudcrab Chitin are some of the easiest reagents to farm. They can also be bought at Guild Traders at a relatively low price. Some cheap reagent combinations are Beetle Scuttle + Fleshfly Larva, Beetle Scuttle + Mudcrab Chitin or Scrib Jelly + Spider Eggs. *Players should make sure to always use reagents that will make a potion, as failed potions (no yield) will give very little experience. *Discovering new traits results in slightly more experience gain. *Crafting with two reagents or three reagents yields the same amount of experience. Reagents *Reagents may be found by harvesting plant nodes throughout Tamriel. They may also be bought and sold on the guild's auction houses. Reagent Effects *These may be discovered through a taste test, which will reveal one of the four effects of each reagent. They may also be discovered through a trial and error process of combining them to discover potion recipes as well as effects. The effects of all the Alchemy reagents can be seen in Reagents. Solvents Potion solvents can be collected alongside bodies of water labeled "Pure Water." It can also be collected via Water Skin sacks that can be found along shores, roads, camps, and caves. Poison solvents can be acquired as a loot from certain enemies. Recipes *Potion recipes can be learned through trial & error combinations of reagents. The solvent used will determine the user level for the potion. Skill books *''Alchemy Practicum'' *''Alchemy: Discovering Traits'' *''Confessions of a Bold Alchemist'' *''Fundaments of Alchemy'' *''Sep's Kiss'' Appearances * * * * * de:Alchemie (Online) it:Alchemy (Online) fr:Alchimie (Online) ru:Алхимия (Online) Category:Online: Skills Category:Online: Crafting Category:Online: Alchemy